The Line Between Right and Wrong
by majesticwolf27
Summary: Sokka has been with Suki for six happy years. But when he betrays her trust, he realizes that sometimes the wrong we do, feels right. He's left to decide whether the path he is on with Suki is right, or if his wrong was really a right. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk

**Chapter 1: Drunk**

**Forward: I own nothing. The full pairing list is Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka versus Tokka. Onward!**

Toph had never seen Sokka drink so much sake.

They were at Aang's eighteenth birthday party.

Katara had a glass, two at the most, and Aang had declined the alcohol. Mai was trashed, and Zuko loved it. Ty Lee had left hours ago with some Earth Kingdom man, stumbling in her own intoxication.

Toph sat at a table alone; her feet propped up to avoid the displeasing vibrations that the dancing brought about. Unwilling to dance, though many had asked thanks to Katara's makeover, Toph was left to think.

In the five years and some odd days since the war had ended, the group-or Team Avatar as Sokka called them- had taken residence in the Western Air Temple. Aang had encouraged people of all nations to join them there, and the temple was thriving.

Toph sighed as Sokka's overly-loud laughter reached her ears. Toph could pinpoint the exact moment she realized that her feelings for Sokka were more than just a childhood crush. And though the twenty-two year old was still with Suki, nothing had been solidified and Toph still held out a glimmer of hope.

Toph shifted in her white kimono and went to blow the bangs that Katara had pinned out of her face, out of habit rather than need, out of her face. Then, Toph shivered as warm breath fell upon her ear.

"Toph, why aren't you dancing?" Sokka asked, leaving Toph to momentarily wish that Suki was not visiting Kyoshi, but was there, keeping Sokka in line.

"All the vibrations make it hard for me to see," she replied. Sokka took her hand, and suddenly slung her over his shoulder.

"Come on," he slurred, jostling her away from the noise. Toph shivered again as cool air hit her skin.

"Sokka, I don't think," she began, but broke off at the sound of a door being opened. He closed it behind him, and set her down. Toph, her sight returned to her, could tell that she was in her room.

She backed away from him, bumping into her bedside. But Sokka pressed forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. He began to sway.

"Let's dance here, no annoying vibrations." He laughed, his breath laced with sake.

"I think you should go." She whispered. She had always imagined being with Sokka, but not like this, not while he was so drunk. Sokka laughed again, his warm breath sending a trail of shivers down Toph's spine.

"I'm dancing with you," he laughed, unstable from intoxication.

When he tripped, pinning Toph on the bed beneath him, she couldn't stop her heart from racing. And when his lips sought out hers, though she knew it was wrong, she kissed him back.

* * *

Toph sat up in bed, her naked torso chilling in the cool air. She set her hand down beside her, bringing the other one to the side of her head, and gasped as she contacted skin.

Last night wasn't a dream. She had slept with Sokka, in more ways than one.

Toph picked up the kimono she had worn to the party, slipped in on, and fled from her bedroom. There was still a small chance that Sokka wouldn't remember, and she didn't want to be there to squash it.

* * *

Katara stepped out of her bedroom, rolling her neck in an attempt to erase the stiffness from it, and spotted Toph sitting on the edge of the fountain, her back facing Katara. Katara headed towards the younger woman, wanting to ask why she was up so early, but she froze.

The young woman's shoulders were shaking.

Katara stepped forward again and closed the distance between them. Toph didn't look up, her feet dangling in the water.

"Toph, are you alright?" She asked, worry coloring her words. Toph turned her head slightly, and Katara could see her tears. Toph shook her head and turned away, her shoulders shaking again with silent sobs. Katara sat down beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Toph, you know you can talk to me. What's wrong?" she questioned, hoping that Toph wouldn't grow aggressive towards her persistence.

Toph sighed and wiped at her face. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered. Katara sighed and put her arm around Toph's small shoulders.

At eighteen, Toph was still small, but she had filled out in a petite, feminine way.

"Toph, you and I both know that I will not let this go, so you might as well tell me." Katara reasoned. Toph sighed and tilted her head towards the older woman.

"I slept with someone last night, and it was a big mistake." Toph answered, her voice unsteady. Katara tried to suppress her shock; she assumed that with Toph's straightforward attitude that she had probably been with someone, but to hear her confess was still shocking.

"Are you…is there something I can do?" she asked, not knowing what advice to offer the young woman. Katara wasn't sure if Toph was upset about the act or the person.

"No," Toph replied, turning back to the fountain. Katara did the only thing she could think of, and held Toph as she cried.

* * *

Sokka opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding. He had known that he was drinking way too much, but he had forgotten to stop. As Sokka sat up, he realized that he was not in his room, and the room he was in smelled suspiciously like Toph.

Sokka's eyes widened as the events of the previous night flooded back to him. He bit his bottom lip and stood, trying to locate his clothes. He found them and put them on quickly, rushing to get back to his room before anyone noticed he was missing. Later, he would talk to Toph, once his headache was gone.

* * *

Katara shut her bedroom door softly, and turned around, slamming into Aang. The young monk stared at her with a look of amazement. Katara smiled back at him, and then sighed.

"Toph's asleep in my bed." She muttered into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Aang pulled back and stared at Katara inquisitively.

"Why, what happened?" he asked, concerned for his sifu. Katara sighed again and shrugged.

"Something happened last night. I don't think we should talk about it until she's ready for you to know." Katara stated diplomatically. Aang arched an eyebrow.

"That's weird, she seemed okay when she left with Sokka." Aang said, his face thoughtful. Katara couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

"What?" she demanded. Aang stared at her quizzically and shrugged.

"Sokka was kind of…drunk, and he said he wanted to show Toph how to dance. He basically kidnapped her, you didn't notice?" he asked.

"I was too busy trying to keep Mai from stripping." She added distractedly. She stared off into the distance, her mind trying to wrap around the information Aang had given her. It couldn't be Sokka that Toph slept with, could it?

* * *

Sokka paced in the bedroom that he and Suki shared, tea in hand, and tears fresh on his cheeks. He could not believe that he had betrayed Suki so badly. The woman that he had been with for six years, the woman that had saved his ass on more than one occasion, and now, this woman had been betrayed by the man she loved and the man who…

Sokka stopped pacing and nearly dropped his cup as he sunk to the floor.

Six years he had been with Suki, but he had yet to propose to her. He had always assured himself that it was just because of how comfortable things already were.

Sokka stood and resumed his pacing. Of course he loved Suki. How could he not love Suki; the woman was smart, she was beautiful, and she…she was a great warrior. She was also loyal.

Sokka couldn't silence the voice that chirped in his ear, reminding him that Toph was all of those things as well. She also knew him as well as he knew himself, and in the end, there were still parts of him that Suki didn't know.

Sokka growled and paced harder, trying to drive the voice out of his head. He was not supposed to be thinking these thoughts about Toph, or anyone really, while he was with Suki.

A knock on his door ceased further pacing, and he answered it with a heavy heart.

Somehow, he was not expecting Katara.

"Sokka," she began, pushing her way into the room. "You need to go talk to Toph, because she is so…" Katara paused, not wanting to further humiliate the Earthbender. "Look, just talk to her." Sokka stared at his sister, wondering what exactly Toph had told her. He sighed and turned towards the door, but it burst open, and Aang's tear-filled face greeted them.

"Katara," he muttered, trying to catch his breath. Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance and followed him wordlessly.

* * *

Katara slipped into her bedroom, not wanting to startle Toph. Toph was still lying in Katara's bed, except now her eyes were open and the tears were back. Katara sat down beside Toph, and gathered the girl into her arms. Toph leaned into Katara's embrace and sighed.

"I wasn't expecting this," Toph whispered. Katara nodded and buried her face in Toph's hair.

"I'm so sorry Toph. Did…they say what happened?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to betray Toph's trust. Toph slowly nodded.

"My father was in his garden, you know, at the Ba Sing Se palace," Toph paused, remembering her father's coronation as the new king of Ba Sing Se. "Then, he just collapsed. They said that something was wrong with his heart, and that he felt no pain." Toph sniffed, her eyes still watery, but the torrent soothed vastly by Katara's attempts to console her. Katara nodded and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, knowing that she needed to discuss it, because if her mother was unable or unwilling to rule, it left Toph next in line. Toph shrugged, and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll go see if my mom is alright. I mean, I know she's hurting, but she may still be able to pull this thing off. If not, then I'll find someone else to do it, because I'm sure as Spirits not going to do it." Toph stated rigidly. Katara nodded and released the girl.

"Sokka wants to offer his condolences, so, I'll give you guys a minute." Toph stiffened as Katara left and Sokka entered.

"Toph?" he whispered, coming closer. Although Sokka wanted nothing more than to take Toph in his arms and comfort his best friend, somehow, with everything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He added weakly. Toph nodded.

"I'm leaving in the morning. I need to be with my mother right now." Toph said, her voice thick with tears. Sokka nodded, and then sighed.

"I…want to escort you, to Ba Sing Se." he stated calmly. Toph's head jerked up. "I don't want you to have to go alone, but I also think that it would be best if Katara came too." He added, hoping that he hadn't given her the wrong impression. Toph nodded and sighed.

"Talk to Sugar-queen. I need to think." She said, her head already back on Katara's pillow, basking in Katara's comforting scent.

As Sokka left, Toph buried her head in the pillow, remembering the talk they had once had about her parents, and sighed. In the years since the war, Katara had helped Toph through all of the things that her mother should have. It was no surprise that the woman was a source of comfort to Toph, and Toph was thankful that she would be by her side.

And yet, she could feel the distinct change that was approaching, the change that came with her reluctance to stop Sokka the previous night. Maybe if she had, things wouldn't seem so bleak now.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, this is chapter one of what is probably going to be an eight or nine chapter story. Thank you for reading and please review! ~Kirsten 


	2. Chapter 2: Words

**Chapter 2: Words**

Suki stepped off of the airship that had brought her back to the Western Air Temple, and looked around for Sokka. She spotted him, but he seemed uncharacteristically serious.

Suki fought the rising panic as she stepped forward and into his arms.

"Hi Sokka!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. Sokka kissed the top of her head and then pushed her away.

"Suki…we need to go talk, and if it's okay with you, I want to ask Katara to come." He muttered, his shoes unusually fascinating.

Suki stared at him blankly, the fear slipping back through her veins. "Yeah," she replied. "I guess that's okay. Is everything alright?" she asked. Sokka looked up from his boots and into her eyes. He slowly shook his head.

"No."

* * *

Katara stared at Sokka, shock written all over her face.

"Sokka, are you serious? You cheated on Suki with Toph?" Katara demanded, her voice an octave too high. Sokka stared at his sister in confusion.

"I thought she told you!" he muttered. His whole plan hinged on what Toph had told Katara, even though she was probably just as drunk as he had been, and now he had no idea what to do.

"Toph didn't tell me anything. Look, I'll play mediator, although it's more of Aang's specialty, and I'll try to help however I can. But keep in mind Sokka, Suki has every right to leave you over this. Don't play the blame game Sokka. You need to step up and admit your wrong." She lectured as they left her bedroom and headed towards the one he shared with Suki.

Sokka nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "I won't lie to her. I was wasted, and that is the truth. As for Toph…" he trailed off and opened his door. Suki looked up from her position at the small table that occupied a corner.

"Hey guys." She mumbled, and Katara smiled.

"Hi Suki, how was your trip?" she asked, but before she could answer, Sokka spoke.

"Suki, I slept with Toph." He confessed. Both girls stared at him, mouths agape.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped. Suki stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, her voice small. Sokka slowly shook his head and sat down across from her.

"We were at Aang's party, and I was really drunk. I don't know what all happened-" Sokka began.

"Aang said you picked Toph up and carried her away from the party, saying that you were going to teach her to dance." Katara interjected. Suki stared at Katara and then back at Sokka.

"Okay, then I guess I took Toph to her bedroom. I don't know who initiated what, but we were both pretty trashed." Sokka admit. Suki turned pointedly to Katara, her mind muddled with emotions.

"Katara, is that true? Was Toph drunk?" she asked. Katara shifted her gaze to her brother, and back to Suki. Katara sighed and dropped her head.

"Actually, as far as I know, Toph didn't have anything to drink. I mean, as drunk as Sokka was, it wouldn't surprise me that he thought that-" Katara voiced calmly, but Sokka jumped to his feet.

"Wait one damn second! You're telling me that I just betrayed the girl I love, and that Toph was sober? Why didn't she stop me?" he yelled. Suki glanced at the siblings and put her hands on the table.

"Forgive me if I'm overreacting, but I think that we need to hear Toph's side of the story." Sarcasm tainted Suki's words. Katara stood.

"I'll go get her." She mumbled, feeling sorry for Toph.

* * *

Toph did her best to glare at the room full of people without being able to truly see them. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her face was set into a grim line.

"I can't believe this. I have to leave in the morning and you guys are sitting here keeping me from packing. What in the name of the Spirits is so damn pressing?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

She could smell Suki though the woman had yet to speak to her.

"Well, Toph…Sokka really wants to know something." Katara began when no one else spoke. Suki sighed and moved towards Toph.

"Toph," she said, kneeling in front of the younger woman. "I am so sorry for the loss of your father, and I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I know about last night, and as long as you're honest with me, I won't stop being your friend. I'll still love you just the same." She murmured, pulling Toph into a short embrace. Toph struggled away from her and stood up.

"With everything that's happening to me right now, you couldn't have waited?" she demanded, moving towards the door. Katara reached out and stopped her.

"Toph, I know that you're hurting, but Suki just has one quick question." Katara reasoned, squeezing Toph's hand in a reassuring gesture. Toph sighed and nodded. Suki took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Were you drinking last night?" she asked. Toph's head dropped and she left the room, her silence bearing the weight of Sokka's shame.

* * *

Sokka rushed out of the room after Toph, anger coloring his vision.

"Toph! I need to talk to you now!" he yelled, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. Toph struggled against his grip, and tears came to her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, tears slipping down her face.

"You really weren't drinking last night?" he questioned, and when she didn't answer, he spun her around to face him.

"Let go Sokka, you're hurting me." She stated, trying to stem the flow of her tears.

"No, tell me why you didn't stop me?" he demanded, his eyes filled with rage. Toph yanked her arm away from him and glared.

"You wanted it." She stated, though her words were uncertain. Sokka stared at her quizzically.

"I didn't want anything, I was drunk!" he yelled. By this point, Aang and Katara were coming towards them. Toph snorted.

"Could have fooled me!" she yelled back, her nostrils flaring in anger. Sokka stepped forward and she stepped back.

"Look, you can go to Ba Sing Se alone. I don't want to see you again Toph!" Sokka yelled, his face contorted in anger. By that point, Aang was pulling Sokka back and Katara was wrapping her arms around Toph.

"Don't you treat her this way! She didn't force you!" Katara yelled, trying to protect the woman that had become a sister to her. Toph slunk her way out of Katara's arms and slapped Sokka in the face.

"You were my first, and I wanted you to be. Now, I realize how stupid I was. Drunk or not, you're nothing to me now." Toph whispered before turning and walking away. Sokka stared at the space she had occupied and looked up at his sister.

"I was her first?" he asked. Katara sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I don't care what happens with you and Suki, if she leaves you or if she stays. You initiated the sex Sokka, you were supposed to take responsibility for your actions, not break Toph down. Congratulations Sokka, you just broke the world's strongest heart." She muttered, running after Toph.

* * *

Toph hoisted her bag on her shoulder and opened her door, only to find Katara standing in front of her, a bag on her shoulder as well.

"Aang said that we can take Appa." She said, a smile on her lips. Toph nodded and dropped her bag, throwing her arms around Katara.

"Thanks for not abandoning me. I'm glad someone knows that it wasn't just my fault." She whispered. Katara smiled and held the young woman.

"Hey, what's family for?" she asked.

* * *

Suki stared at Sokka over the top of her teacup.

"Look, you easily could have just kept it a secret, and I appreciate your honesty. I won't sugarcoat it though. I'm hurt and I'm angry. It's going to take a while for me to trust you again, and in the meantime, I think it would be best if you moved in with Aang." She said, her voice soft. Sokka nodded and took her hands.

"Of course, I'll do whatever it takes." He assured her. Suki nodded and took her hands back. She stood up and placed her cup in the small sink.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." She said, her back already to him. Sokka stared at her and sighed.

"I love you Suki." He stated, his eyes low. Suki nodded.

"I hope so Sokka." She replied, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Aang stared at the small fountain in the center of the temple. His head was tilted slightly, and his eyebrows were furrowed in thought. He was really going to miss Katara, even though it would only be for a month at the most. He had sent Appa, just so she had a piece of him. This afternoon, after they had left, he had found a note on the bed along with her mother's necklace.

_So you don't miss me too much,_ the note read. Aang had smiled and wrapped the necklace around his wrist.

This morning, he had sent a hawk to Hakoda. He had invited the chief for a visit, a visit in which he would ask for Katara's hand in marriage.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, new chapter. Sorry that I'm not updating daily anymore. I've been back and forth to the hospital-those of you reading My Protector probably already have heard this spiel. Anyhow, I promise to update soon. Thank you all for reading and please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! ~Kirsten 


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Toph took Katara's hand as she helped her out of the saddle, and smiled as her feet hit the solid ground of Ba Sing Se. Katara reached for the bags, and then paid the man who would take Appa to the royal stable.

Toph led the way to the palace, abnormally silent, and soon, she was opening the doors. They were greeted by a servant that told them they would have separate rooms, both of which were ready. Katara turned to Toph.

"I'm going to go put our bags up, why don't you go talk to your mom? I'm sure she needs you right now." Katara said, her smile one of understanding. Toph nodded and walked towards the throne room.

Toph took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

* * *

Sokka blinked away the last of sleep from his eyes, and headed towards Suki's bedroom.

He hadn't slept well the previous night, having been haunted by dreams of Katara and Toph being ambushed. He wished Aang had gone with them, even if it was only to give Sokka peace of mind.

Sokka wasn't an idiot; he knew damn well that Katara could fight. It just…it was unsettling.

Sokka pushed open the door of Suki's bedroom and received a finger in the chest.

"Where have you been?" Suki demanded. Sokka glanced at her finger and then her face and raised both hands.

"I just woke up. I didn't sleep well last night." He replied. Suki stared at him for several more seconds before responding.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded. Sokka sighed and stepped back out of the room.

"Suki, I meant that I was having nightmares. You can ask Aang if you want, but I was with him all night." Sokka clarified, his face sad.

"Oh," Suki said. Her expression changed and she sighed. "Sorry, I guess…it's still kind of fresh." She finished, looking at him for understanding. Sokka nodded and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Toph stood before her mother, wishing that she could truly see the woman. Toph sighed and forced a smile.

"Hi mom," she whispered. "I came as soon as I heard." Toph continued, her face tilted towards the floor. Toph could hear her mother shift in her seat.

"Toph, where are your shoes? And for spirits' sake, why are you so dirty?" she demanded. Toph tamped down the burst of anger and closed her eyes.

"I just got in. I wanted to let you know before I went to the bathhouse." Toph replied. Her mother laughed dryly.

"Yes, and what is your excuse for your clothing? Was it because you were traveling on that beast? You should have let the royal transport retrieve you." Toph's mother lectured. Toph stamped her foot, losing her grip on her temper.

"No! I'm dressed like this," Toph indicated the green outfit that was similar to the one Katara used to travel in. "Because I like it. If I choose to wear shoes and be blind, that's my business. I came because my father-your husband-just died. And all you can do is lecture me. Why can't you just accept me?" she demanded. Toph's mother was silent for a long time, and Toph continued. "I always wanted to make you guys happy, but when I left to help Aang, that should have made you proud. I am the world's only Metalbender and that should make you proud. I am special, I helped stop the war, and that should make you proud. Why can't you just be proud of me?" Toph asked, tears slipping down her cheeks. Toph's mother sighed.

"Toph, what good are all of these accomplishments if you are not fit to be a wife? You are not fit to be a woman for that matter. You run around acting like a little boy, and it's disgraceful." She spat the words at Toph, who rolled her eyes.

"Who cares if I'm wife material?" Toph challenged. "No one is going to marry a BLIND girl in the first damn place!" Toph yelled. Her mother cringed and sighed.

"Your language is that of a soldier's. We hired many doctors to heal you, and you were to stubborn to listen to what they told you to do. Your blindness is your fault." Her mother replied. Toph's mouth fell open and she took a step forward.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I could do this job with my hands tied behind my back. I could become wife material if I wanted to. That's the point mom, I don't want to. I don't care about any of this. This is your life, not mine." She answered. Toph's mother smiled for the first time since Toph had arrived.

"I am so glad to hear you say that you will rule." Her mother said, her voice filled with praise. Toph wanted to fight, to protest against her mother's misunderstanding, but…part of her believed that maybe her mom was just trying to get her to stay because she was afraid to be alone. Toph nodded slowly.

"Of course I'll stay and rule. I want to make you and father proud."

* * *

Sokka smiled as Suki trained, watching her with a strange sense of pride. She was currently training a group of teenagers, in case some form of attack ever befell the Temple.

Suki smiled and dismissed her class, heading over towards Sokka. She waved as she neared, and he stood up. Sokka leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Not yet Sokka." She whispered. "I'm not ready." Sokka sighed and pulled away from her.

"Suki, it was a one-time thing. I've never even looked at another girl." He argued. Suki stared at her feet for a long time before speaking.

"Then what made Toph so special?" she asked.

* * *

Katara opened her door to a smiling Toph.

"Hey Katara, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me. I have a few things I need to get, and I thought we could visit Iroh afterwards." She said, her chalky eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. Katara nodded slowly.

"Sure, let me get my shoes." She replied.

The two girls met in the foyer of the palace and then headed towards the bustling center of town.

Katara glanced sideways at her companion.

"Toph?" she questioned. Toph smiled.

"I know it's not what you would really expect from me, but I needed to go shopping. Anything you see that you like, it's yours." She responded. Katara glanced at her again, but shrugged.

"That kimono I got from here last time was really pretty. I guess I could use another one." Katara answered, already warming to the idea with some worry-free girl time with Toph. Toph smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!" she yelled.

* * *

Aang walked towards Sokka, his face practically hurting from the large grin he had plastered there.

"Sokka!" he yelled, getting the young man's attention. Sokka looked up and waved, though he seemed stressed.

"Hey Aang," he said as Aang sat down beside him. They stared over the cliff at the setting sun for less than a minute before Aang burst with his news.

"I just got a hawk from your dad, he'll be here tomorrow." Aang said, his grin encasing his face goofily.

"Wow, that's great." Sokka replied; his spirits visibly lifted. "Why's dad coming?" he asked. Aang's smile changed from excitement to a secretive one.

"Actually, I asked him to." He said, giving a little information. Sokka raised an eyebrow, and Aang slid a necklace from his robe.

It was a hemp necklace with a clear stone. Carved into the stone were two clearly separate signs. The first was a small tunnel in the shape of the Air Nomad symbol, with small multi-colored crystals floating around in it; the other was the Water Tribe symbol, carved a layer above the air, with blue water swirling inside of it.

Sokka stared at it in awe.

"Aang, this is amazing. How did you manage to make it all move?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Actually, it has to do with body heat. The currents in the glass move with the currents of heat that your body gives off." Aang replied. Sokka nodded eagerly; he was, after all, a man of science.

"This is so beautiful. Katara is going to love it." He said with conviction. Aang nodded and pulled a blue glove from his robe. It looked exactly like the arm guards that Katara already wore, but the was a big hole in one of the wrists. "Um, Aang, I don't think that's going to be much use with a hole in it." He added. Aang laughed and took his betrothal necklace back from Sokka.

"No Sokka, it's for your mother's necklace, so she can always have it with her." He demonstrated how the necklace fit into the hole and wrapped around the dark blue cloth. Sokka smiled at Aang for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you, for realizing how much our mother meant." He replied, his voice quiet yet filled with gratitude.

* * *

Toph and Katara sat down at a table in Iroh's tea shop, and waited for the server to go get him. After a long moment of silence, Katara broke the ice.

"Thank you Toph. I don't know if I'll live long enough to wear all of these clothes." she said. Toph laughed.

"You will, and you're welcome. Thanks for telling me what looked good on me. There are times when not being able to see really sucks." Toph quipped. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled as Iroh joined them.

"My good friends, it has been too long! It is so wonderful to see you." he said, hugging each of the girls before bowing to Toph. "I am so sorry for your loss. Your father often came and had tea with me. He was a very good man." Toph nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." she said before sipping the tea he had brought. Iroh smiled and served Katara a glass of jasmine tea.

"So, how long are you girls in town for?" he asked. Katara smiled and began speaking.

"Probably a month-" she began, and Toph interrupted her.

"I'm going to be taking the throne for my mother." Toph interjected. Katara nearly dropped her glass and stared at Toph.

"What? When did you decide this?" she questioned. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, knowing Toph couldn't see him.

"Well, my mom really needs me right now. As soon as she's better, I'll come back home. I promise." Katara sighed and nodded, not really being okay with it, but not wanting to upset the woman.

"Okay, if you think that it's best." Katara replied. Toph's vacant eyes stared into her cup, a little off center, and she sighed.

"Besides, Suki and Sokka need time alone. I've messed things up bad enough as it is." She mused.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Not as long as I had wanted, but I had to mow today. Three acres is a lot of ground to cover. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. ~Kirsten 


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**Chapter 4: Missing**

Toph buried her face in Katara's shoulder and smiled.

"I wish you could stay longer." Toph confessed, her eyes filling with tears. Though Katara had originally planned to stay for a month, she had received word from Bato that her father was going to visit the temple, and Toph had insisted that Katara go see him. It was rare that the chief was able to leave his tribe.

"Toph, if you need me to stay," Katara began, but Toph punched her shoulder lightly.

"Get out of here before I change my mind Katara." She joked. Katara smiled gratefully and hugged Toph again.

"You be safe and send a hawk my way if you need anything Toph, anything at all." Katara said, her voice tight with unshed tears. Toph laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I will. Quit worrying so much, I only have the fate of a whole kingdom in my hands." Toph quipped. Katara was silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about my sister. I want to know if you're hurting, because I love you. You are my family, and that's what family does." Katara stated.

* * *

Suki watched Sokka from her window, tears filling her eyes. The young warrior had been quiet lately. Suki knew that he was making an effort to please her, but the relationship felt forced.

Suki knew she loved Sokka with all of her heart, but she had meant what she had implied the other night. Something was special about Toph, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

Aang smiled at Hakoda as he stepped off of the airship, and hugged the older man fiercely.

"I'm so glad to have you here chief Hakoda." He said, bowing deeply. Hakoda laughed and waved a hand.

"Please, just call me dad." Hakoda replied. Aang glanced at the man as he took Hakoda's bag, his mouth opening and closing. Hakoda laughed again. "What, you thought I didn't know what this was all about. I know true love when I see it Aang." He said, his eyes sparkling in the morning sun. Aang led him down a hallway to the room he would be staying in and laughed.

"Yeah, that's one reason I wanted you to come." Aang admit, setting the bag down on the small table in the corner of the room. Hakoda watched Aang for a moment and chose his words carefully.

"Is there something that I should know?" he finally asked. Aang smiled obliviously.

"Yeah, actually, I was hoping you could help." He replied. Hakoda tilted his head and sighed.

"How far along is she?" he asked. Aang stared as he realized the implications of his previous words, his eyes widening comically.

"Katara's not pregnant!" he exclaimed. Hakoda laughed and Aang continued. "Toph's gone." He said, sobering the mood. Hakoda stared at Aang.

"What do you mean Toph's gone?" he questioned. Aang sighed and indicated that they should both sit down.

"She went back to Ba Sing Se. There are rumors coming with the hawks that she plans on taking the throne in place of her father." Aang replied, then sighed and continued. "It's because of what happened." Hakoda waited until Aang's expression had softened before speaking.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Aang sighed again, and took a deep breath.

"On my birthday, there was sake. And Sokka was drinking a lot since Suki wasn't there to stop him." He paused, and Hakoda cut in.

"Didn't Katara say something?" he asked. Aang shook his head.

"She was too busy trying to manage Mai. They left last night." Aang clarified.

"I see." Hakoda said, and Aang continued.

"So, Toph had been really quiet all night, I'm not sure what was bothering her, because a whole bunch of people asked her to dance, but she wouldn't. Anyway, Sokka came over to her and asked her to dance. She told him no, and he threw her over his shoulder and took off with her. From what Katara told me, Sokka came onto her, and she slept with him." Aang admit. Hakoda nodded and sighed.

"Oh my." He said. Aang sighed and continued, his voice softer.

"It gets worse. The day she found out her dad died, Suki had gotten back. And from what Katara said, Sokka just blurted it out to her, and then she confronted Toph. Apparently, Sokka was under the assumption that Toph was drunk. She wasn't. So Sokka ran after her and yelled at her and she was really upset. I guess that Sokka was her first and stuff, and Katara says that kind of thing is really important to women." Aang shrugged. "Anyway, he said that he never wanted to see her again, and she left." Hakoda sighed and put a hand to his chin.

"Well, Sokka really shouldn't have blamed her as much as he did. Don't get me wrong, Toph could have said no, but the girl was in love with him. And Suki could have timed it better. But, Sokka should know that he has a responsibility as a compassionate human being to own up to his actions." Hakoda said. Aang nodded.

"I understand that, but he just blamed Toph, and she was so hurt, she was crying. She even slapped him." Aang sighed and looked away. "I'm scared she won't come back." He mumbled. Hakoda clamped a hand onto Aang's shoulder and smiled.

"Everything will work out." He assured him. Aang nodded, hoping for everyone's sake that Hakoda was right.

* * *

Toph stood in front of the mirror she could not see and pretended that she could. Toph swayed in the dress she wore, her royal robes swishing around her, and sighed. She knew that she must look beautiful, but she still felt empty. What was the point of making her mother proud if she lost herself in the process?

* * *

Sokka pressed his lips to Suki's forehead and sighed.

It had been over a week since Toph had left, and things had not improved. Katara had arrived that morning, without Toph, and explained to the group that she would remain in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka assured himself that it was for the best, and that he didn't care.

Suki pulled away from Sokka and stared at him.

"Why do I smell perfume?" she demanded, a hand on her hip. Sokka stared at Suki, and whether it was because he had been thinking of Toph, or whether he was sick of her accusations, Sokka spun around, rage engulfing his mind.

"Oh, I was out screwing around! Forgot to tell you, you know, I did it while I went to go hug my sister since I hadn't seen her in a while." He sneered. Suki stared at him, and brought a hand to his face, as if to slap him, but changed her mind.

"You're an ass Sokka." She stated before walking away.

* * *

Aang sat in front of the fountain, Katara at his side, and watched the setting sun. Their hands were intertwined, and her head was on his shoulder. Aang was silent as he used his free hand to slip her necklace from his robes, and was silent still as he placed it in her open palm. Katara looked down and then turned to him.

"Aang, is this…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"It comes with your father's blessings." He replied. Katara squealed and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Toph sat in the high-backed throne and smiled as a crown was placed in her neatly pulled back hair. She bowed her head as everyone in the room bowed to her.

"Our new queen of Ba Sing Se, Queen Toph, all hail!" the voice cried.

* * *

Sokka tugged on Suki's arm, trying to stop her from packing her bags.

"Suki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…I don't want you to think that I'm going to hurt you again. I love you Suki." He pleaded. Suki continued packing, not even turning to face him.

"Sokka, you already have hurt me far beyond repair. I can already tell that this isn't fixable. I'm sorry Sokka, but I think that it's best if we go our separate ways." She whispered, hoisting a bag on her shoulder. Sokka sagged visibly and nodded.

"I understand." He replied, his eyes filling with tears. Suki moved to the door, but hesitated, turning back to speak to him.

"Sokka, maybe you can fix things with Toph. I know that she loves you, and maybe something good can come out of all of this." She said before turning to go. Sokka stared after her, his tears falling.

"But I love you." he whispered.

* * *

Iroh poured Toph a cup of tea and sat down beside her. They were in the throne room a couple days after her coronation.

"I must say Toph, you look quite beautiful." He said, smiling brightly at her. Toph shrugged and smiled.

"It's one of the perks of having servants. Blind women get to look good." She joked. Iroh smiled again and shrugged.

"How are things going so far?" he asked. Toph shrugged again and sipped her tea.

"My mom seems happier with me here, you know, being girly. Nothing big has come up yet, so things are looking pretty good." Toph replied. Iroh shook his head slowly.

"I meant…is it hard to be away from the group?" he asked. Toph sighed and cast her eyes towards her cup.

"I guess…but things were really a mess when I left. They're better off without me." She mumbled, uncharacteristically pitiful. Iroh touched her wrist, wishing she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Toph, they love you, no matter what may have happened, and they will find that their days are empty without you." he said. Toph sighed and set her head in her hands.

"I never meant to mess things up…I mean, I love Sokka. I never thought that things would go that far. I guess…even though he was drunk, I thought that he would see me. But in the end, I guess that never happened. I realize now that he'll never see me as anything more than a friend, and not even that anymore." She whispered.

* * *

Aang and Katara announced their engagement at dinner that night, and everyone congratulated them. Sokka slipped away shortly afterwards, and went to stare at the moon.

As he looked up at the moon, he sighed.

"Yue, what should I do?" he begged, hoping for a sign. In the end, only silence followed.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

okay, another short chapter. To those of you also reading My Protector, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll update soon. Thank you all for reading and please review. ~Kirsten 


	5. Chapter 5: Nameless

**Chapter 5: Nameless**

Katara stood with her father, looking over material in a large shop in the nearby Firenation settlement. Zuko had spoken with the shop owners, and had offered to pay for anything she purchased. Hakoda had come to offer whatever support he could.

Katara ran her fingers over a pale blue bolt of silk. She glanced at her father, who shrugged in response before offering a small smile. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled, waving over the saleswoman.

They looked over several designs, and finally, came to an agreement of what the fabric would be sewn into. After nearly an hour of shopping, she had found the perfect outfit.

With an hour to kill before Aang and Sokka came back on Appa, Katara and Hakoda decided to go get lunch.

The two sat down in a small restaurant, and looked over the menus. After placing their orders, Hakoda stared at his daughter with a serene look on his face. Katara blushed.

"What?" she asked. Hakoda laughed and smiled.

"You just look so much like your mother…I can't believe you're already getting married. It seems like just days ago we were pulling your frozen behind off of the bath-" Hakoda reminisced, and Katara put up a hand.

"Okay, thanks for the reminder." She laughed. After a few minutes, Hakoda sighed.

"Sokka doesn't seem to be doing too well." He stated. Katara shrugged and nodded.

"I guess it's bad enough that he and Suki split, but he doesn't even have Toph to turn to. They were so close before all of this." Katara said, sighing softly. "I know he's trying to be happy, for our sakes, but I really wish he would just make up with Toph." Hakoda nodded knowingly at his daughter.

"Maybe there are some things I should discuss with him, to see if I can offer some wisdom. Your brother and I are a lot alike." He said, and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yup, both of you are meat-eaters with a like-minded wit." She joked.

* * *

Iroh smiled at Toph as he entered the room, though he knew she couldn't see him.

"How are you doing today your highness?" he asked, laughter in his voice. Toph rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"I'm just fine, how about you? Is it okay for you to leave your shop like this?" she asked, fidgeting in her robes. Iroh laughed and shrugged.

"I suppose if my customers really want the tea, then they will wait for me to finish visiting you." he said with a straight face. Toph smiled and went to punch his shoulder, but slowly lowered her hand.

"It's kind of hard being girly." She joked. Iroh stared at her with a look of concern, but shrugged it off; if Toph wanted to talk about she would come to him when she was ready. Toph sighed and chewed on her bottom lip; sometimes she could still pretend that she was happy.

* * *

Sokka guided Appa over a group of clouds and sighed. Aang was standing up, trying to bend both the water and the air in the clouds simultaneously. He was trying to master controlling multiple elements while out of the Avatar state. Sokka had his doubts, and wasn't hesitant to voice them.

"Ooh, Aang, why don't you try mud-bending next?" he mocked.

Aang glanced at Sokka and centered himself, trying not to lose his hold on the cloud. Unfortunately, Sokka had distracted him, and a plume of water came crashing down on the warrior.

Sokka groaned as the cool water soaked him and Aang moved towards the front of the saddle.

"Sorry Sokka. You really shouldn't distract me though." Aang offered, bending a gust of wind to dry him off. Sokka rolled his eyes and began lowering Appa, preparing to meet up with his father and sister.

"Yeah, yeah, blame the ponytail guy." He complained. As they began their descent, they hit an air pocket, jostling Appa, and nearly knocking Aang out of the saddle. Sokka instinctively spun around. "Toph, are you o…" he trailed off, realizing his mistake.

Aang stepped forward and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka shrugged him off and sat in the silence the duration of the ride.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Katara watched the woman leave her brother's room and sighed. Since his slip-up a couple weeks ago, her brother had been burying himself in the comfort of strangers.

Katara had grown beyond concerned. She sighed and glanced and the green and gold bag in her hands, and stepped forward, determined to confront her brother.

Katara knocked on his door, and Sokka opened it a crack, his eyes bloodshot. He reeked of sake.

"Sokka," she began, reaching a hand out before he jerked away from it. "You can't go on like this. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life, and instead, I spend my nights worrying about you. Sokka, I don't want you to feel guilty, I want you to feel better." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Sokka sighed and put a hand on her cheek.

"Katara, I love you, and there's no reason for you to be worried." He said, though whether he truly believed himself was anyone's guess. Katara shook her head, tears sliding down her face.

"What was her name?" Katara asked, causing Sokka to remove his hand. He shook his head and glared at the floor.

"It's none of your business Katara." He replied gruffly. Katara stepped forward, and closed the door behind her.

"Who was the girl yesterday, or the day before that? Who were any of these girls?" she demanded, backing Sokka further into the room. Cornered, Sokka scrambled onto the bed and threw his pillow at his sister.

"I don't know okay! I don't have a damn clue because all I can think about is Toph!" he screamed. Katara dodged the pillow and stared at her brother. She picked up the pillow and sat down beside him, handing it back to him, and sighing. She clutched the bag in one hand, and after a moment of internal debate, she handed it to him.

"If it matters, she's still thinking about you." Katara whispered. "She sent that back with me for you, but I thought it would upset Suki." She confessed. Sokka stared at his sister for a moment, and then broke down in tears. Katara took the pillow back from him, placed it in her lap, coaxed his head down, and stroked his hair while he cried.

* * *

Sokka slipped out of his room after Katara had left, and walked to the fountain. He sat down, his feet in the water, and stared up at Yue.

"Yue, I miss you. You were the first girl I fell in love with. And…Suki, Suki was the second, and she left me. I don't understand why everyone I love leaves me. Dad went off to fight the war…mom died…and now Katara and Aang are getting married. I know that I'm an adult and I'm not supposed to be afraid to be alone, but I'm so scared Yue. I feel so lost. I can't talk to Katara about it, because I want her to be happy, and I don't want to influence her decision to marry Aang. And my dad, he's going to leave after they get married. What am I supposed to do? I have no one now." He cried, tears slipping down his face. He cursed at himself for his weakness, and sighed. "I feel like such an ass. I blamed it all on Toph, and now I don't have my best friend." He said, and put his head in his hands. "I just want my best friend back."

* * *

Hakoda knocked on Sokka's door the following week, after Sokka missed dinner for the first time in his life.

"Sokka, may I come in?" he asked. Sokka nodded and opened the door, allowing his father room to come in. Sokka indicated the small couch he had purchased, and they both sat down, Sokka seeming to deflate into the fabric.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" he asked. Hakoda glanced around the messy room and sighed.

"Actually, I came to tell you a story." He said cautiously. Sokka arched an eyebrow and crossed his hands over his stomach.

"Dad, I think I'm a little too old for bedtime stories." Sokka quipped. Hakoda shook his head slowly, and sighed.

"This is one you need to hear." He stated. Sokka nodded and stared at his dad.

"Okay, I'm listening." He replied. Hakoda took a deep breath as eyes stared at the wall vacantly. Sokka realized with a pang that it was the same look that graced Toph's face.

"A long time ago, in a small village, there were two women who were considered to be the most beautiful and wise women in the village. These woman, lets call them Lilly and Sky, were best friends, and their fathers had to keep a close watch on them, as they were incredible trouble-makers. The women caught the eyes of, oh…lets see…I'm getting old now…Ra and Lo. They were all in their teens, and soon, the boys were getting into trouble with the girls. Ra and Sky became very good friends, wreaking havoc on the small village while Lo chased after the village women and Lilly tried to keep him from getting beaten by their fathers.

"One day, about four years after they had all become friends, Lo announced that he would be getting married to one of the women whose father didn't chase him off. It was then that Lilly confessed her love for Ra.

"Ra and Lo were forced to join the militia of the small village, and they spent less time with the women. Sky confronted Ra, telling him that Lilly was hoping that he would ask for her hand. Flattered, Ra agreed, and went to Lilly's father to ask for her hand.

"Being in the military, Lilly's father was thrilled with the thought of a warrior to protect his daughter. The wedding was to take place in one month's time.

"At first, Ra devoted his time to Lilly, but he longed for Sky's companionship. Soon, he began making excuses to see his best friend. In time, Lilly grew jealous and confronted Ra.

"She accused him of being in love with Sky. She was so angry that she called off the wedding.

"Things weren't going so well for Lo. His bride-to-be fell ill, and passed away. Sky and Ra were there to offer comfort, and in a time of loss, a new beginning formed.

"It was then that Ra realized that he could not imagine his life without Sky, and Sky admit that she had been in love with him all along, but she thought that she could not offer Ra the life of riches Lilly could. Ra told Sky that she was the only thing he needed.

"They were wed the following winter." Hakoda concluded. Sokka stared at his father and Hakoda glanced at his son, a sad smile on his face.

"That's a good story dad. But what about Lilly, I bet she hated Sky." He said. Hakoda shook his head.

"At first, but when their son was born, Lilly realized that fate was not for she and Ra, but for her and another. She was an active part of the family's life, watching the birth of their daughter before moving to the Earth Kingdom. Lilly was married to a wealthy Earth Kingdom noble." Hakoda assured, smiling at his son again. Sokka sighed.

"Dad, what's the point of all of this?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Sure he and Toph could be seen as Ra and Sky, but he didn't feel that way about the blind woman. Did he?

"You see Sokka, sometimes life doesn't pan out the way you think it's going to. Ra was certain that he and Sky were just friends, and in the end, they were happily married with two children." Hakoda replied. Sokka sighed.

"Dad…I don't feel that way about Toph. But thanks for trying." He said. Hakoda laughed and shook his head.

"Let me tell you a little secret. I never thought that I would marry Kya. I thought we were just good for getting in trouble together. But in the end, she was the woman who accepted me and all of my faults." Hakoda said, a smile dancing on his face. Sokka's eyes widened in understanding.

"You were Ra? And mom was Sky?" He asked, and Hakoda nodded.

"Yes son. And Bato was Lo." He replied. Sokka nodded, his brain scrambling. "You see Sokka, sometimes the best thing for us is the thing right in front of us." He added. Sokka nodded and hugged his father.

"Thank you dad." He said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

* * *

Toph straightened her robes and listened to the heavy footfalls entering the throne-room. Her mother was on one side of her, and Iroh was on the other. The man that had entered knelt before her, and kissed the tops of her shoes.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty." He said, his deep voice ringing through the room. As he looked up to meet her eyes, he gasped. "You…you're blind." He stated, clearly surprised. Toph sighed and gripped Iroh's wrinkled hand.

"Yes, I am. Does that bother you?" she asked. The man stuttered for a moment.

"Well…no…yes…how would you be able to care for children, or cook a meal? What could you possibly have to offer me other than your power and companionship? I asked for a bride, not a ward." He stated, turning and heading towards the door, forgetting to bow to her.

Normally, Toph would have defended herself, she would have used Earthbending to intimidate some respect into the man, but she let him go. She had an appearance to uphold, and a mother to please.

Iroh watched the look of defeat echo through the woman's vacant eyes and sighed, squeezing her hand in a gesture of love.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I was trying to finish my other story. I'll try to get another one up tonight, but no promises. Thank you all for reading and please review. Hugs to my reviewers, you guys are why I write. ~Kirsten 


	6. Chapter 6: Motions

**Chapter 6: Motions**

Toph Bei Fong was at a breaking point. Her mother was continuing to send a procession of suitors to her, but none of the men were able to look past her blindness. Toph had taken to pacing the throne room during the short periods of time she spent alone.

Toph rarely "saw" her mother these days. The woman seemed less concerned with Toph, and more concerned with maintaining the young woman's image.

Toph sighed. Her original plan of just sitting around until her mother was able to rule seemed to be crashing and burning. A few…issues…had cropped up.

Many of the citizens were annoyed that Firelord Zuko had not been to see the city since his coronation. They were affronted at his behavior, and couldn't comprehend why Toph was not doing something about it.

There was also talk of the city's people wondering why a woman was ruling, and a blind woman for that matter.

It made Toph sick to her stomach. These people were underestimating her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it because of the stupid image she was supposed to uphold.

* * *

Sokka pressed a hand to his throbbing head and sipped his tea. While things had calmed significantly since his talk with his father-Sokka was no longer sleeping with strangers- Sokka was still having a difficult time being alone.

Two hawks had come that morning, leaving Sokka in a state of unrest.

The first hawk was from Zuko, detailing his plans to visit Ba Sing Se at Toph's request to pacify her people. He would journey alone, leaving Mai to run the Firenation while he was gone.

The second hawk had come from Ty Lee, announcing Suki's arrival in Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee was worried about Suki, detailing the woman's strange behavior. Apparently, she could not stop going on and on about how cute of a couple Sokka and Toph were. Ty Lee was under the assumption that they were together.

Katara sent a message back to clear up the confusion.

Sokka sighed and took another drink of his tea, longing for something stronger. There was a lot to do, and he needed to stay strong for his sister.

* * *

Toph sipped a cup of tea, Iroh at her side, and sighed. Zuko would be arriving within the week, and she was trying to get her mother off of her back.

Iroh watched Toph with a look of concern. The young woman had become increasingly quiet in the past few weeks, and her eyes were beginning to lose their shine. Iroh feared that her spirit was breaking.

"Toph?" he asked, drawing the woman's vacant gaze just over his shoulder. "Have you been in your father's room yet?" he asked, his voice hinting at something that Toph couldn't place.

"No…I don't think my mother would enjoy me stomping around her room." Toph replied, chewing on her bottom lip. Iroh stared at her, and sighed.

"Toph, your mother and father were not sleeping in the same room. I think you should take a look around his room." He suggested, his voice strong. Toph wished she could see the man's face to determine the double-meaning in his words.

"Okay, I'll take a look." She said.

* * *

Sokka sighed and handed his sister her dress, his head in his hand, his body turned away from her. Katara squealed and ran to his bathroom to try it on.

After a few moments, Katara cleared her throat, and Sokka looked up. He had never seen someone look as beautiful as Katara did at that moment.

The gown was strapless, and a sheer lace shawl covered her shoulders. She looked stunning.

"Wow." He muttered. Sokka had teased his father about being such a sap, but now, looking at Katara, he couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes.

Katara blushed and spun around.

"Is it too plain?" she asked. Sokka shook his head, staring at the engagement necklace on her neck. He smiled.

"No, you look amazing." He smiled at her, and then took on a serious look, clearing his throat. "You should, uh, take that off before Aang sees it." He reasoned. Katara smiled and went back to the bathroom.

* * *

Toph walked the length of her father's bedroom, her heels clicking softly on the floor. Her mother had decided that Toph needed some height, and that's why the men were not asking for her hand, and had custom-made slippers with heels made for Toph.

Toph ran her hands over the bed her father had slept in, and his scent reached her nose. Toph blinked back tears and sighed. What could Iroh possibly think she would gain from this?

* * *

Zuko stepped off of the cart that had brought him to Ba Sing Se, waved to a few of the citizens that had gathered to see him, and entered the palace.

Toph was sitting in one throne, Iroh in a chair beside her, and a man knelt before her. Upon his entry, the man looked up, and spun away from Toph, disgust evident on his face.

"You want her, take her. The blind are worth nothing." He spat, shoving past Zuko. Iroh looked up, a smile on his aged face.

"My nephew, it is so good to see you!" he cried, standing and embracing the Firelord. Zuko hugged him back and turned to Toph. She inclined her head to him, and then cracked a smile.

"It's good to see you too uncle. Toph, you look well." He added, pulling the younger woman into a hug. A voice interrupted their reunion.

"How dare you lay hands on the queen." The voice cried. Zuko spun around and faced Toph's mother. Upon realizing who he was, Toph's mother blanched. "Your majesty," she began. "I apologize for the confusion. Toph was supposed to have a suitor." She said, her face flushed with embarrassment. Zuko smiled.

"That's quite alright." He replied, sneaking a glance at Toph. He was surprised to see that her face was drawn into a calm mask. Zuko glanced at Iroh and then knelt before Mrs. Bei Fong. "I was hoping her majesty could show me around the city." He said, wanting a chance to talk to Toph and Iroh alone. Toph's mother shook her head.

"I'm not so sure if that is a good idea. Toph is blind." She stated. Iroh bowed to her mother, a smile on his face.

"She could take a royal escort, and it would boost her appearance to be seen mingling with the people of the city." Iroh reasoned, hoping to gain Toph a small amount of freedom. Mrs. Bei Fong inclined her head, deep in thought, and slowly nodded.

"You're absolutely right. Please, try not to be out too late." She replied. Toph stood, and Iroh offered his arm, and the three left the palace.

* * *

Katara handed Sokka the small scroll, and sighed.

"This came from Suki for you." she said, glancing at the window. Sokka stared at the scroll, and then at his sister.

"Did you read it?" he asked. Katara shook her head.

"No, it's not my place." She replied, turning on her heel and leaving her brother's room. Sokka poured a small glass of sake and sat down on his couch, unrolling the scroll. He took a swig as he read her letter.

_Sokka, since I have arrived in Kyoshi I have had a lot of time to think about things. I realize now that maybe I was too rash. Ty Lee said that Katara sent her a hawk saying that you were not with Toph, and that I was mistaken. Maybe that was a sign that we are still supposed to be together. Anyway, I really miss you, and if you would like to, I am willing to work things out. Understandably, I would have some terms that you would need to abide by. First and foremost, if you agree not to spend time alone with Toph, you would earn my trust back. Should you decide to end your friendship with her, you would earn my hand in marriage. I don't want to make you choose between us, but I feel that I would have an easier time solidifying our relationship if she was out of the picture. The choice is yours Sokka. I eagerly await your reply. Love forever, Suki._

Sokka stared at the note and downed the rest of his alcohol, reaching for the jug that contained the antidote for his pain.

* * *

Toph, Zuko and Iroh walked around the town's shopping district. They had stopped for tea at Iroh's shop, and Toph had purchased a bag. She had asked Zuko to send it to Sokka, claiming it was from him.

Zuko turned to Toph, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"Hey Toph, why don't we ditch the guards and go have a duel? Just a friendly fight." He added. Though Toph's eyes lit up, she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry…I don't Earthbend anymore." She confessed. Zuko stared at her in shock as she moved onto a jewelry booth, and chose a necklace to send to Katara. Zuko turned to Iroh, who gave him a look that said they would discuss it later, in private.

* * *

Aang knocked softly on Sokka's door, his gray eyes filled with concern. Sokka had missed dinner yet again.

When no answer came, Aang pushed open the door and stared at the man sprawled out on the kitchen floor. With a start, Aang realized that Sokka wasn't breathing.

* * *

Iroh stared at Zuko later that night, a cup of tea in hand.

"You see, Toph is trying so hard to gain something she has lost, and I am afraid that she doesn't understand that she will not gain it here." He confided. Zuko stared at his uncle, concerned for his friend.

"What is it that Toph is looking for?" he asked. Iroh sighed.

"She is trying to gain back the love and acceptance that she had when she was part of the group, but she does not realize that she will never be happy pretending to be something that she is not." Iroh said, his eyes filled with a consuming sadness. Zuko sighed.

"Did she ever tell you what happened?" he asked. Iroh nodded.

"It is a very sad story. Sokka should have taken responsibility for his actions and not placed so much blame on her. However, Toph understands that she too played a role, and that is why she left them. She wanted to atone. The problem is, it is hard to feel guilty for something that is meant to be." He said sagely. Zuko sighed.

"I guess her parents never really understood her. I can relate. After mom…well…I had you, but at the time…I didn't really know it." Zuko said before sipping his own cup of tea. Iroh shook his head.

"But her father did understand. We spoke of her often. He even left her a tablet in which he spoke to her. But…until Toph is able to embrace herself for who she truly is, she will not be able to move on." He stated. Zuko nodded and looked away.

* * *

Toph shifted in her bed, unable to fall asleep and sighed. She stood up, her bare feet hitting the floor, and her sight rushed to her. Toph smiled softly. She had missed being able to see. Toph hesitated, and then tapped her foot, attempting to feel if anyone was awake and moving around. With a small smile, Toph slipped on a robe and moved towards the door.

What harm could one teensy walk do?

* * *

Toph pushed open the door to her father's bedroom, and tapped her feet. The room was sparsely decorated, but…something…something was in the floor. Toph tapped her feet again, to double-check, and was certain that there was a tablet hidden in the floor. She felt around for any signs of movement, and slid into her basic stance. Toph raised her arms and flicked her wrists, uncovering the tablet. She bent down and picked it up before fleeing to her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

A/N: okay. I know that this chapter is kind of short, but in the words of my sister, shit hit the fan today. I'm not sure how soon I will be able to update, but I promise I'll try. I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause, but please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading and thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. ~Kirsten


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Bones

**Chapter 7: Broken Bones**

Sokka opened his eyes and looked around the room blearily. His father and Katara were staring down at him, and Aang was hovering behind him. Katara's eyes changed from concerned to livid upon realizing he was awake.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" she began, her fist raised for emphasis. Sokka struggled to sit up, and found that her screaming did nothing to alleviate the pounding in his head.

"What were you thinking Sokka? I thought that our talk had helped you." Hakoda added, sadness echoing in his deep voice. Sokka stared at his family blankly, finally managing to sit up.

"What are you guys talking about?" he demanded. Katara and Aang exchanged a glance, and Aang stepped forward.

"I came to see why you had missed dinner. The whole jug of sake, which was the size of Appa's paw, is gone. And you were passed out on the floor. Apparently you got drunk and fell, you knocked yourself unconscious." Aang informed him, trying not to sound overly judgmental. But, who could blame him if he were? They had all thought Sokka had gotten past this phase of burying himself in alcohol.

Sokka shook his head adamantly.

"I wasn't drunk." He stated, his voice steady and even. "I was going through a catharsis, and I got too into it, and fell." He added, staring directly into Katara's eyes for emphasis. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Right, and all of the sake that you just happen to abuse just happened to disappear." She spat, her words sarcastic. Hakoda put a hand on her shoulder, and stared at Sokka expectantly.

"Son, why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" he pleaded, wanting to give Sokka a chance to explain himself.

Sokka took a deep breath.

_Sokka stared at the letter Suki had sent for him and reached for the jug of sake. The sake had started all of this, and the sake would end it._

"So you did get drunk!" Katara screeched. Hakoda clamped a hand over her mouth playfully and motioned for Sokka to continue.

_Sokka moved to the kitchen and set the letter in his small sink. He poured some sake over it, and looked around for his flint. He struck the small rectangle, and the sink was enveloped in flames. Sokka stared at the flames, and poured the rest of the sake into the growing flames. After the letter was consumed, and the fire had died down, Sokka ran some water over the mess and smiled. He spun around and slammed the side of his head into the wooden cabinet next to his sink._

Hakoda stared at his son, removing his hand from his daughter's mouth.

"I see." He stated, not knowing what else to say. Finally, Aang piped up.

"What did the letter say?" Aang asked. Sokka sighed and rubbed his throbbing temple.

"Suki told me that she would marry me…that all would be forgiven if I stopped speaking to or seeing Toph." He said, visibly deflating. Katara arched an eyebrow.

"But, you aren't seeing or talking to Toph now." She pointed out. Sokka shook his head, disgust lighting his features.

"That's not the point. I shouldn't have to abandon Toph for her." He stated. Aang, Hakoda and Katara shared a knowing look. "What?" Sokka demanded. Hakoda laughed and Katara was the one that spoke.

"Sokka," she said, her voice filled with a gentle persistence. "Don't you think that should tell you something?" she prodded. Sokka's eyebrows raised, not fully certain of what she was implying.

"Yeah, Suki wasn't who I thought she was." He stated. Katara laughed and Hakoda decided to give it a try.

"Yes, but don't you think that there is something to be said for you and Toph's relationship?" he asked. Sokka glanced between his sister and father, and then shrugged.

"Sure, it's nonexistent now." He replied. Hakoda and Katara sighed, rolling their eyes, and Aang stepped back into view.

"Sokka, listen very closely." Aang said, dropping his pacifist attitude for once. "You. Love. Toph. Enough. That. You. Just. Gave. Up. Suki. Suki, the woman you wanted to marry." He stated, enunciating his fist sentence. Sokka sighed.

"I thought that's what you guys were implying. But…I think you're wrong. Toph was my best friend. Suki was my girlfriend. Apparently, Suki wasn't the woman I thought she was if she wanted me to give that up. Toph never disillusioned me, but Suki did. It comes down to loyalty and ethics. Toph was never afraid to show me who she was, but I guess insecurity lifted Suki's veil." He stated, unusually serious. Hakoda and Katara heaved a sigh of defeat, but Aang pressed on.

"And that's why you love her, because she was always real for you." Aang pressed. Sokka stared at Aang for a long time before his head drooped.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

* * *

Toph pressed her hand to her chest, trying not to cry out. She had been headed back to her room when she had tripped over nothing…and came crashing down, fairly certain that she had broken her right leg.

Toph bit down hard on her lip, her vision crippled. Her mind raced with the excuses that she would have to use; her mother would be livid if she knew Toph was snooping around.

Toph forced herself upwards and limped back to her room. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, letting silent tears slip down her cheeks.

She resolved to 'slip' in the bathhouse tomorrow.

* * *

Iroh sighed and stared evenly at Mrs. Bei Fong.

"You are certain that you do not wish to take the throne over? I mean, please take no offense, but, she is merely a child. She still has so many things that she has yet to experience." Iroh reasoned. Toph's mother tossed her hair.

"Toph will be wed and continue to rule. I understand where you are coming from, but she has already embarked on a mission that most people never…" she trailed off as a servant entered the room. He bowed and when she nodded, spoke softly.

"One of the female workers asked me to inform you that your daughter slipped in the bathhouse, and she thinks her leg is broken." He said. Iroh stood, and took off towards the small infirmary in the palace, concerned for the young girl that he had grown to see as his own.

* * *

Aang and Katara sat across from Hakoda, their conversation quiet to avoid waking Sokka.

"I think that we need a plan." Katara stated. Aang stared at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda asked. Katara smiled.

"We need to get them together. They're both hurting unnecessarily." She replied. Aang arched an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure that Toph still wants to be with him." Aang asked cautiously. Katara smiled.

"Trust me; Sokka is a part of Toph. Denying Sokka would be like denying Earthbending." She replied confidently. Aang shrugged and Hakoda smiled.

"Why don't you have him hand-deliver a wedding invitation?" he suggested. Katara and Aang smiled brightly.

* * *

Toph lay in her bed, allowed to rest for the remainder of the day, and laughed at Zuko.

"I can tell you're lying." She smirked. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked up as Iroh entered the bedroom.

"Toph, what happened? Don't bother lying. I can tell by the swelling and the bruises that this didn't happen this morning." He stated, taking a seat beside her. Toph's smile faltered.

"I went to my father's room last night." She answered honestly. Iroh arched an eyebrow as Zuko took a moment to calm himself. Discussing his _personal _life with Mai with Toph was not his idea of a good time.

"Did you find anything?" he asked softly. Toph's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"You knew!" she accused. Iroh smiled gently.

"Your father had mentioned it to me. Did you read it?" he asked. Toph gasped as she realized that she had dropped the tablet the previous night.

"Oh no, I must have dropped it when I fell!" she cried. Zuko stood.

"I can go look around if you want." He offered. Toph nodded and Zuko left the room, happy to get away from the awkwardness she had caused.

Iroh turned to Toph.

"We'll find it." He promised. Toph nodded and Iroh looked towards the sunlight pooling in from her window. "I received an invitation to Aang and Katara's wedding today." He stated. Toph sat up, cringing in pain.

"I didn't get one." She replied, her voice sad. Iroh smiled, but kept his voice level.

"Oh? I wonder why that is. Don't worry; I am certain that it will come." He replied, the knowledge having already been passed on to him from Aang. Toph sighed and tilted her head down to "stare" at her hands.

"Suki probably asked Katara not to invite me. I bet she's still really mad. And Sokka, he probably agreed with her." Toph said, her eyes filling with tears. Iroh shook his head, unable to let her hurt.

"No dear, Suki and Sokka are no longer together. As for Sokka, I am certain that he has probably realized the way he treated you was altogether too wrong." He stated. Toph shrugged.

"The worst part is…no matter how much I feel sorry for ruining things with Sokka, that's all I feel sorry for. I can't seem to regret what we did. For the moment, it felt like…like he could see me. It felt like I was the only woman he could ever see. It just felt so right…like we were supposed to be together. But…that's stupid. Sokka will never see me the way I want him to." She said, sadness enveloping her. Wanting to protest, but also wanting to leave them to work it out, Iroh wordlessly pulled her into a hug.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I know this was short, but like I said before, there's a lot going on. Thank you all for reading and I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't fret. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. ~Kirsten 


	8. Chapter 8: Image

**Chapter 8: Image**

Toph sat in her throne, incredibly uncomfortable with her leg splinted, and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother had resumed the parade of suitors, and Toph's patience was wearing thin with their revulsion towards her blindness.

Iroh sat beside her, his presence comforting, and held her hand. Toph gave him a reassuring squeeze as the final suitor of the day entered the room. The man bowed and waited for her to allow him to stand.

Toph inclined her head in a lazy nod, and the man stood.

"Your majesty, I have heard that you are blind, and that no one will marry you because of it." He began. Toph shifted; this ought to be good. "I have come to tell you that your affliction makes no difference to me as long as you can bear healthy heirs." He stated. Toph tilted her head; this was a new one on her. Toph's mother nearly squealed.

"This is wonderful. Toph is still a virgin, but I am certain that any children born to her will not suffer her affliction." She stated.

Toph bit down on her lip; she was prepared to make her mother happy, but she couldn't enter into a marriage with a stranger that just wanted her to pop out babies the rest of her life.

Toph smiled innocently.

"But mother, I am not a virgin." She stated, her voice oozing innocence, as if her mother had asked her a question she didn't understand. Toph's mother stared blankly as the man shifted.

"While I can look past her ailment, I do not believe that I can look past her majesty's promiscuity." He stated. Iroh stood up, and stared daggers at the man.

"Toph is not promiscuous in the least. She was with one man one time who she loved. How dare you?" he demanded, struggling to keep the heat in his hands from igniting. Toph put a hand on Iroh's arm, effectively quelling his rage. The man spoke again.

"If this is how strongly your friends feel about you, then I believe you are a wonderful woman." He dropped to his knees. "I would be honored if you would be my bride." He stated. Toph wished that she could see this man or Iroh for that matter. She could feel his pulse soar and his temperature rise, but it was her mother that spoke.

"Of course! We will begin preparations at once." She cried, hugging the man.

* * *

Sokka stepped into Appa's saddle, and realized that the bison had done a lot of traveling without his master lately. Sokka brushed off the thought and waved to Katara and Aang.

"I'll be back soon!" he said, guiding the bison out of the temple.

* * *

Sokka sat around his small campfire and sighed. He was excited to be seeing Toph, but he was worried that she would still be upset.

Sokka stared up at Yue and sighed again.

"Yue, please help me through all of this." He pleaded. As if on cue, a lone wolf howled in the distance.

* * *

Toph stared at Zuko with a sad smile.

"It figures." She muttered. Zuko sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Toph. I even questioned the servants. No one has seen it." He replied. Toph shrugged and tilted her head towards the window, basking in the warmth of the setting sun.

"That's alright. I guess that if I'm supposed to know what it says, then I'll find it." She replied, her voice amplifying the pain that was in her eyes. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"How's your leg?" he asked. Toph shrugged again.

"It's alright I guess. Makes me miss Katara though." She replied. Zuko watched her for a moment, and chose his words carefully.

"Are you still upset with Sokka?" his words were soft in an attempt to disarm her. Toph turned towards him and smiled.

"I was never really mad. Yeah, I was when I hit him, but as soon as the words were out, I regretted them." She paused and turned back to the window. "If you tell anyone I said that, I'll crush you after denying it." She stated calmly. Zuko smiled and Toph smiled back, before her smile vanished.

"What?" Zuko asked, noticing her look of defeat. Toph rolled her eyes.

"My mom is going to make me marry that man, whether I want to or not. So I suppose Sokka and I are a moot point." Toph shrugged as though it wasn't hurting, but the pang that went through her chest was undeniable.

"You don't have to marry him Toph." Zuko protested. Toph shrugged, remaining at the window.

"If I want to be the perfect daughter, then yeah, I do." She spat, her expression dark. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Toph, you aren't the perfect daughter. You're rowdy and violent, but you're also kind and compassionate. If your mother doesn't accept you, then there is no point in becoming someone you aren't." he stated. Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed.

"But I'm all she has left."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

* * *

Sokka knocked on the throne room door, and waited for a servant to escort him in. When he entered, he looked around and noted that Iroh and Toph's mother were sitting on either side of her. Toph.

Toph looked stunning. She wore a jade kimono and her hair was pulled up into an extravagant twist. Her bangs were clipped to one side, and her milky eyes shone in the morning sun. The gold crown on her head went unnoticed as Sokka stepped forward.

He bowed and waited for Toph to nod before speaking.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked, momentarily forgetting why he had come.

Toph felt her blood run cold. It couldn't be Sokka. Not now, why?

"I fell." She replied, squeezing Iroh's hand tightly. Sokka took another step forward, and then glanced at her mother.

"Would it be alright if Toph and I spoke alone? I came on business." He said. Toph's mother stood and sighed.

"Yes, of course. Iroh, I'm sure your customers are waiting." She said, sarcasm present in her regal attitude. Iroh gave Toph's hand one last squeeze before following her mother out.

As soon as the doors closed, Toph was on her foot.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Sokka stepped forward, and pulled her into his arms.

"Spirits I've missed you!" he said, burying his face in her neck. Though Toph relished the contact, she pushed him away.

"You can't do that anymore. We'll get in trouble." She said lamely. Sokka shrugged and stood beside her.

"You look great Toph." He said softer.

"You too Sokka." She replied, smirking when he remembered that she couldn't see.

"Katara and Aang wanted me to give you an invitation to their wedding." He said, handing her the thick scroll. Toph nodded and held the scroll.

"Thanks…how long are you in town for?" she asked sullenly. Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know, there's a lot of stuff that needs to be done," Sokka paused. "Toph, I really wanted to apologize…" Toph raised her hand.

"Sokka, don't. I don't want to even think about this right now. There's a lot going on and…" Toph trailed off and stiffened as her mother entered the room.

"Toph, your fiancé is here." She stated before swirling out. Sokka stared at Toph with his mouth agape.

"You're getting married?" he demanded, trying to close his mouth. Toph tilted her head away from him, her eyes haunted.

"Sokka, it doesn't matter. At least this way Suki won't be able to accuse you of being with me. Heh, maybe we can even be friends again." She stated. Sokka stared at her, wanting to confess his feeling, but the man she was supposed to marry walked in.

"Hi," he said, extending a hand. "I'm Ryu. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, waiting for Sokka to take his outstretched hand. Sokka stared at the man in disgust.

He was tall, not as tall as Sokka, and had pale skin. He had curly black hair that touched his shoulders, and a perfectly straight white smile. Sokka turned away from him and towards Toph.

"You're marrying this idiot?" he demanded. Ryu stepped forward, putting an arm around Toph.

"You dare to insult the future king? I ought to have you arrested!" he cried. Toph shook her head and turned away from Sokka in shame. Sokka spun around on his heel, and headed towards the door. He turned back to Toph with tears in his eyes.

"You aren't the girl I fell in love with. I don't know who you are, but I want my Toph back." He stated before turning to flee from the ghost Toph had become.

* * *

Toph's vacant eyes rested on the place Sokka had stood the previous morning. She had been rooted to the spot, silent and unmoving since he had spoken those fateful words. Toph could feel herself tearing apart. She was struggling to maintain her image, the stupid image of what her mother wanted. As she heard her mother's precise, clipped footsteps, Toph stood weakly on one leg.

"Why are you making me marry him? I don't love him." She questioned, her conviction strong.

"I am doing what is best for this kingdom." Her mother replied sternly. Toph exhaled, her nostrils flaring, and she cast the crown from her head.

"Take it then, because I don't want it! You can do this by yourself." She screamed. Toph's mother leaned over and picked up the crown.

"Quit being so childish," her mother reprimanded. Toph rolled her eyes and slammed her foot down.

"No, the whole point of me doing this was to make you proud. But I'm never going to be able to do that because you're impossible!" she yelled. "I'm finding my tablet and I'm leaving." She promised. Toph's mother arched an eyebrow.

"Is that what this is about? That stupid tablet your father left you, here." She pulled the tablet from her robes, and slammed it onto the floor, shattering it. Toph fell to her knees and scrambled to pick them up.

"That was mine! You had no right!" she cried, shoving the pieces into the pocket she created with the hem of her robes. Toph's mother sniffed in disgust.

"You're a foolish child. And your father was a fool for thinking any differently." She stated. Toph gathered the last piece of the tablet and formed a small pillar. She used it to take her to her bedroom, tearing up the palace floor as white-hot rage burned through her.

* * *

Iroh knocked on Toph's door, Zuko in tow, and waited for her meek voice to grant them entrance.

Toph was crouched on the ground, struggling to piece the tablet back together. Tears were on her cheeks, and her fingers were bloody from the jagged edges.

"Toph, what happened?" Zuko asked, while Iroh knelt beside her. He took her hands in his own and sighed.

"This is her fault, isn't it?" he asked. Toph closed her eyes.

"No, it's my fault. I thought that I could change things, but I couldn't. She broke my tablet." Toph said, misery drenching her words. Zuko kneeled beside her, and took a couple shards, switching them around.

"We'll help you put it back together, and you can read it then." He offered. Toph tilted her head up and smiled sadly.

"Thanks guys." She replied.

* * *

Sokka dismounted from Appa's saddle and stared at his sister. Katara smiled brightly at him, but seeing his swollen eyes, her smile faltered.

"She's not Toph anymore." He stated before rushing to his room. Katara stared after him, and her head drooped.

* * *

Hakoda knocked on Sokka's door, and opened it softly.

"Sokka?" he called. Sokka looked up from his pillow, his eyes still wet with tears.

"Yeah?" he asked weakly. Hakoda closed the space between them and pulled Sokka into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked. Sokka took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. What he wouldn't give for some sake.

"Toph is getting married to a complete stranger, a royal prick, just to please her mother." He said. Hakoda arched an eyebrow.

"Oh…did you tell her how you feel?" he asked. Sokka stared at the floor.

"Sort of." He said, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Hakoda questioned. Sokka kicked at the floor.

"Well, I told her, but then I left. I didn't stick around for an answer. I mean, what's the point? She's getting married to someone else." He stated, his voice scornful.

"Sokka, the point is that Toph is worth fighting for. In your heart, I am sure that you know this." He said, standing and leaving his son to think.

* * *

Toph stood, and stared at the tablet in her hands. The engravings were a little flawed, but she was still able to read.

_My dearest daughter, I want you to know how much I love you. I am so sorry for sending those men after you. I just wanted you home where I knew you were safe. I never meant to push you away. I realize now that my actions were brash. I want you to know that when word reached me that you had helped end the war, my heart was filled with such joy and pride. I used to tell anyone I spoke with that my daughter was Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender and the world's only Metalbender. I am so proud of your strength and courage. I love you more than the mind can express Toph, and I hope that you never change. Please, take care of yourself and come visit your old man once in a while. Love, the proudest father in the Earth Kingdom._

Toph blinked back tears and sighed.

"Iroh?" she called. Within moments, he was at her side.

"Yes Toph?" he asked. Toph turned to him with a smile that could light the darkest of hearts.

"Take me home?" she pleaded. Iroh smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you would never ask." He confided.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapter will hold you over until next time. I will probably end up doing one more plus an epilogue. Thank you all for reading and please review. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, the reviews keep me going. On another note, I have to include a glimpse into my personal life because it was just too bizarre.

**Officer: Mam, can I see your license, registration and proof of insurance please?**

**Me: Of course. *Hands over said items***

**Officer: Mam, your eyes are red, are you under the influence of drugs or alcohol?**

**Me: Of course not. It's just…I've been crying. *On cue, I start bawling* See, I went to go get diapers, but I didn't have enough money, so this kind lady gave me what I needed, and I felt so terrible. I mean, what kind of mom can't buy her son diapers. *Officer stares at me and is probably wondering what he got himself into***

**Officer: I see. Are you going to be alright to drive home? *Hands me back my stuff***

**Me: I think so.**

**Officer: Why don't I follow you, just to make sure you get home safe? *I sniffle and nod* **

**Me: Okay.**

**That was about the strangest thing I have ever had happen to me. You know why he pulled me over, because I had my Brights on in town.**

**So bizarre.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sustenance

**Chapter 9: Sustenance**

**

* * *

**

Six Months Later

* * *

Her blue eyes were filled with pride as she stared into his grey ones.

Aang smiled brightly at his bride, his heart swelling with love.

Sokka and Hakoda watched the two take their bows, Aang in his traditional Avatar garb, and Katara in her custom gown. The two men were just as happy and proud as the couple.

Far in the back, a young woman sat, her long ebony hair pulled into a delicate twist. She wore a green silk dress, and her long bangs covered her misty eyes.

Toph could not see how beautiful Katara looked, but she could feel the sheer love radiating from the two of them. Their hearts soared with the promise of the rest of their lives together. Toph was beyond excited for her friends. But, as of when she entered, none of the family had any idea that she had shown up. She had declined Iroh's offer to sit with himself, Mai and Zuko. She also decided not to sit in the seat they had reserved for her in the front row.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Toph stood and faded into the background, heading to her old bedroom.

* * *

Sokka hugged his sister and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You guys have a good time and be safe." He whispered, pulling her close. Katara smiled at her brother, and nodded.

"Thanks Sokka. I love you." she replied before hugging Hakoda.

"I love you too," he said before motioning towards the temple. "I'm going to go get changed." He said, indicating his formal robes. Sokka turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Hakoda kissed his daughter's forehead before noticing the grin she had plastered to her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked. Katara laughed and nudged Aang.

"You didn't notice a certain blind woman in the back row?" she challenged. Hakoda's eyes widened as a smile seized his features.

"Ah, and I take it Sokka didn't notice either?" he said, happiness creasing his eyes.

"Probably not…at first I was so worried that she wouldn't come, but when I saw her…it was like everything was perfect. Today couldn't have been better." She replied. Hakoda smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Well, you better get going. Appa is starting to take the flowers off that those singing nomads put on him." Hakoda said with a laugh. Katara smiled and gripped Aang's hand tightly.

"You guys take care. I want a hawk with a letter about what happens with them." She said before they left the temple.

* * *

Sokka opened his bedroom door and was about to shut it when he heard a soft thump in the bedroom next to his; Toph's old room. No one was supposed to be in there.

Sokka turned around and shut his door softly, hoping to keep the element of surprise on his side. He hoped that no one had seen the room and decided it would be fun to fool around in there.

Sokka pushed open the door and stared at the back of a woman's head. Her hair was done in an elegant fashion, so he was certain that she must have been invited to the wedding. A friend of Mai's perhaps?

"You aren't supposed to be in here." He stated, but the woman didn't move. In fact, she didn't seem startled by his presence.

"Is that so?" she challenged, her voice soft and unfamiliar. Sokka took another step into the room and shut the door. Maybe that would shake her up. Yet the woman remained unfazed and kept her back to him.

"Yeah, that is so. This room belongs to someone special." He stated. The woman chuckled.

"I assume that's why it smells as though no one has been in here for nearly a year." She challenged. Sokka was really starting to get sick of this woman's presumptuous behavior. She seemed hauntingly familiar in that sense.

"For your information I come in here all of the time. I even dust so it stays the way she left it." He smirked, feeling as though he had outsmarted her. His comment elicited a laugh from the woman, her voice ringing out like a melodic bell. Sokka forced down the sense of recognition and sighed.

"It seems to me that dusting is a woman's job." She stated, running a manicured hand over the bed frame.

"Look, can you please not touch anything. Toph is really picky about her stuff. She doesn't like when anyone touches her things." He stated, moving closer to the woman. It wasn't just her mannerisms, she smelled hauntingly familiar. Oh spirits was this one of the women Sokka had slept with during his poor-me stage? The woman reached up and took the pins out of her hair sending the ebony locks cascading down her back.

"This Toph sounds like she doesn't have a clue." She stated. Sokka felt fury ignite and knew that he had had enough of this woman.

"You don't know a thing about Toph. She's smart and kind, and beautiful, and she's honest and she's real. Toph is the best person someone could know. She has a great sense of humor and she's beautiful and she's…" he trailed off as the woman's milky eyes settled on his blue ones. Sokka gasped.

"Thanks Sokka. You aren't too bad yourself." She quipped. Sokka stared at her in awe. He hadn't thought it was even possible, but she had grown even more beautiful then when he had seen her in Ba Sing Se. But, reality crashed down on Sokka and he closed his mouth.

"Where's your husband?" he demanded. Toph arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Fiancé," she corrected. Sokka rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was still going through with the arranged marriage. "Sokka, why don't we have dinner? I'll even cook for you." she offered, her voice soft. Sokka huffed and then sighed. He loved Toph, so he knew that he shouldn't pass up a chance to spend some time with her.

"Alright, my place though. You don't even have a stove." He pointed out. Toph laughed and shook her long hair before blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sounds good Snoozles." She replied.

* * *

Toph set down the plate of meat in front of Sokka, and set a small salad in front of her own seat. She sat down and dug in, not bothering to wait for Sokka.

Sokka stared at Toph in horror.

"Why aren't you eating any meat?" he demanded. Toph tilted her head up from her plate, and sighed.

"My mother wasn't too keen on me eating it back home. She used to give me this crap, and eventually, I found that I really like it." She replied. Sokka shrugged and took a bite of his hippo-cow.

"Well, at least she taught you how to cook meat thoroughly." He amended. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Iroh taught me how to cook, not her royal-pain-in-my-ass." Toph joked. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"If she pisses you off so much, why do you stay with her?" he asked. Toph sighed and cast her eyes towards the leafy greens on her plate.

"I don't want to talk about my mother." She said, pushing her food around with her fork. Sokka reached out and went to touch her hand, but drew his hand back. It wasn't right for a man to touch what didn't belong to him.

"Sorry, I won't bring her up again." He promised. Toph was silent for another painstaking minute before smiling.

"My father wrote me a letter. He told me that he was proud of me." She informed. Sokka smiled.

"That's wonderful Toph." An awkward silence followed his words. Sokka hated that their relationship had become strained. "I'm surprised you came. Did you get to see Katara and Aang before they left?" he asked. Toph smirked.

"I didn't _see _anyone, but they knew I came. Iroh brought me here." She said, a small smile lighting her face. Sokka smiled again, the sight sending his heart soaring. "So, how have you been?" she asked. Sokka shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Katara and Aang worked me to the bone. I was thinking about taking a trip to find Boomerang and Space Sword." He replied. Toph chewed on a piece of lettuce and nodded.

"Yeah, it seems weird not being able to call you the Boomerang Guy." She admit. Sokka laughed and was surprised when Toph joined in. When their laughter finally died down Toph sighed. "I didn't think that you would want to see me again." She confessed. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and chewed the last piece of meat on his plate for longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Toph." He said finally. "I was pretty emotional when I came to see you." Toph shrugged and picked up her plate. She took his and put them both in the sink and turned towards the door.

"I should probably get going. People might think that it's strange that I'm in here. You know, what with Suki and whatnot." Sokka stared at Toph as the words left her mouth.

"Katara didn't tell you? Suki and I broke up. And what about your fiancé, what's he going to say about you having dinner with another man?" Sokka demanded, his voice harsher than he had intended. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, have you ever considered the fact that maybe I missed you. Some people are able to grasp that concept." She stated before leaving his room. Sokka stared after her and face-palmed.

"I am such an idiot." He confessed to the emptiness surrounding him.

* * *

Iroh stared at Toph in shock.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked. Toph slowly shook her head.

"What difference would it make? It's like, he thinks I'm this person that isn't who I used to be. What does it matter if I love him or if I came back for him?" she demanded, standing up. "Well, I messed things up with him and I messed things up with my mother, so I guess I have nowhere to go. Who knows, maybe I can go screw up things between me and his excellence the Firelord." She said bitterly. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder.

"Toph, love always makes a difference." He said sagely. Toph snorted.

"Yeah, it made a big difference in the level of shit I'm in." she quipped. Iroh sighed and hugged her.

"Just tell him the truth." He commanded.

* * *

Sokka watched Iroh and Toph part ways and fear seized him. Was she planning on leaving already? She couldn't, he hadn't spent enough time with her.

He took off after her before he realized what he was doing.

"Toph!" he called out. Toph stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What do you want Meathead?" she asked, her voice soft. Sokka closed the distance between them and stared at her.

"Are you leaving already?" he demanded, desperate for her to discount what he had just heard. Toph stiffened.

"So what if I am? You've made it clear that you have your ideas about me and I can't change them." She stated. Sokka stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Toph laughed bitterly.

"You think that just because I was trying to please my mother that I would just let some man tell me who I could and couldn't see. Or tell me what to do." She stated. Sokka grabbed her shoulders.

"Toph, that isn't what I meant. I don't think that. I was just…I was jealous." He confessed. Toph stared at him.

"You were jealous?" she asked skeptically.

"Toph, I don't like the thought of you with someone else. I meant what I said. I love you." he said, stepping closer to her. Toph longed to stare into his eyes, but she could tell that he was sincere.

"Sokka…" she began, but lost her nerve. So much had happened. She believed that he still regret what had happened between them. She didn't want to be a source of remorse.

"It's Ryu, right? You've fallen in love with him?" he asked, dropping her arms. Toph felt confusion take hold of her in a firm grasp.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused. Sokka snorted.

"Your fiancé." He clarified. Toph laughed, finally catching on, and regained her confidence.

"Sokka, there is only one man in the world I want to be my fiancé, and that's you." she stated before leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

They broke apart and Sokka stared at Toph blankly.

"What about Ryu and your mother?" he asked. Toph sighed.

"I left. I gave the crown to my mother and left. I told Ryu that I didn't love him and I couldn't commit to him. He said he understood. Turns out he was in love with one of the servants anyway." she said. Sokka stared at Toph in disbelief. Could they possibly have a chance together? Was the universe really being that kind to him?

Sokka decided to tempt fate and leaned forward.

"I think we can arrange something." He said coyly. Toph giggled as his lips found hers again in what should have so long ago.

**

* * *

**

A/N: There you have it. Like I said, I'll probably toss an epilogue up there, but not tonight. Thank you all for reading, please review. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed. ~Kirsten


End file.
